Echuu Shen-Jon
Echuu Shen-Jon is a proud Corellian, and one of the most prominent members of his species in the galaxy. When he left Empire controlled Corellia, he only dreamed of fighting back against the oppression that separated him from his family. Echuu is a crack shot, and has a natural talent for leadership and command. He is protector and founding member of The Familyaka now known as Tal`-Shen-Aran one of the oldest families in the galaxy. Echuu has blue eyes, dark black hair and light tan skin. He can usually be found wearing a full suit, polished shoes and well groomed hair. He enjoys the occasional death stick, and never turns down Corellian Whiskey or Ale. History Year 4 Day Unknown Echuu awoke in a room. The surroundings were familiar, but a diseased smell hung thickly in the air. The sparsely decorated walls were adorned with dirt and a torn flag, while dim shafts of light bore into the space. As the dust particles danced in the sun, he moved towards the window. Stained, cracked concrete covers the ceiling and meets the long forgotten floor. Not given long to take in the sights of the neighborhood Echuu was interrupted mid-thought by an authoritative banging on the door. The clearly agitated men on the other side don't pounce until Echuu approached. The move brought Echuu face-to-face with two armed troopers flanking a commanding officer complete with beret, power armor, and harsh disposition. Interrogated briefly, these men weren't here to play. Echuu was struck with the butt of a rifle and thrown down a nearby stairwell. Coming to, his vision blurred and tears, disorienting the visuals as he was hauled along the street towards a waiting heavy transport barge resurrected into a shiny prisoner transport. The few civilians brave or stupid enough to fight or give their captors lip were quickly returned to submission, forcefully knocked to the ground and ordered not to speak. Secured into a window seat the ride began. Echuu was physically restrained, unable to jostle around, but able to crane his neck to watch the atrocities happening around him. Men and women were lined up against walls on their knees awaiting execution, arms folded behind their heads. One soldier aimed his weapon at a victim, while another held him down to fit his hands with stun cuffs. A Twi`lek couple, struggling to hold onto each other as their hands, were ripped apart by their armed attackers. Kicking and screaming, the woman was corralled in with the rest of the aliens like cattle. Further ahead, no context is given as a man was bludgeoned to death. A young child was forced to watch as his parents were shot against a wall like trapped animals. The transport rolled past a mass grave as limp corpses were tossed in. As the world sailed by, a voice from the seat in front of Echuu filled in some of the blanks. He asked if he was a pilot, speaking in hushed tones and reassuring them that everything is under control. Moments later as the transport rounds a bend in the road, a speeder rammed the transports at top speed, flipping it and plunging Echuu’s vision back into darkness. As the heavy transport laid flipped upside down, a stranger in military fatigues entered, stepping over broken glass and shooting a downed Imperial soldier who survived the impact. Introductions weren't high on the priority list as everyone was hurried out of the wrecked transport, given a blaster pistol, and directed through a nearby alley. As the soldier lead them through alleyways and abandoned buildings, Echuu discovered an EE-3 trapped under a dead trooper. The weapon feels natural to Echuu; gunplay feels tight and precise, as it needed to be. The soldier later explained that the resistance group that rescued him was a small outfit of the Rebel Alliance based on the planet. A Rebellious Start - Year 5 Echuu Graduated from the Rebel Alliance Fleet Academy within months, and began searching for a means to support himself financially outside of the Alliance Military. Meeting with a friend from The Academy Zeff Traner Echuu was offered an opportunity as Head of Security for a Alliance supporting company, NeuroSavv Technologies. Within weeks Echuu was asked to take command of the company, while appointed as Executive Officer under Jimothy Qrrrg. Taking in a large number of Rebel recruits, Echuu took leadership of operations to claim and develop planets within the Republica system. After a year of employment, Echuu became bored of corporate control for political gains. Taking a small loan from the company, Echuu recruited a group of mercenaries and left Republica for the deep Outer-Rim Territory. Landing on a small forest moon weeks away from any government controlled space. Construction broke ground on a militia complex equipped with planetary shields, orbital defense weapons, and support facilities. Freelance Mercenary Corps was officially founded. Family Affairs - Year 6 After months of odd jobs, Echuu and his men were recruited by his adopted father Elm Aran to help fund a new mining conglomerate, Scitrok Mining Incorporated. The Freeholder - Year 7-11 After the withering of the Kathol Republic under leadership of Auron Kun Echuu took his leave and partnered with his longtime friend Ryann Lhojugg. Together they worked to liberate and unite the system of Gamorr in the Outer-Rim, battling with Czerka Corporation for control of the Sector. Founded on the principles of peace and prosperity within the system, The Freeholders was created in early Year 7. Confederate Obligations - Year 12-13 Following the decision to liquidate The Freeholders, Echuu was called to assist his brother Siejo Kutolof the Corporate Alliance. History Year 5 - 7 Sub Lt. Rebel Alliance Fleet Captain Rebel Alliance Army Chief of Security NeuroSavv Technologies XO NeuroSavv Technologies Omega Order Vehicles Armed Forces CO Personnel Manager Triton Dynamics Director of Logistics Scitrok Mining Incorporated Senator Kathol Republic Leader Drax Industries Year 7 - 12 President & Owner The Freeholders Self-Dissolved - Year 12 Day 34 Present CIS Affiliate - Hevvrol Sector Fleet Commander Leader Corporate Alliance Career Sub Lt. Rebel Alliance Fleet Captain Rebel Alliance Army Chief of Security NeuroSavv Technologies XO NeuroSavv Technologies Omega Order Vehicles Armed Forces CO Personnel Manager Triton Dynamics Director of Logistics Scitrok Mining Incorporated Senator Kathol Republic Leader Drax Industries President & Owner The Freeholders Leader Corporate Alliance Leader & Owner Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. Leader Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:People Category:Males Category:Corellians